Twenty One Years Later
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: What would happen if Fang never showed up at the cave? What would Max do? Well... This is exsactly what would happen! R&R. Rated T for *colorful* words.
1. The Caterer

**GREAT IDEA! IT'S GRRR-EAT! (lol, FROSTED FLAKES!) ok, just read the dang story. It's about Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride (haha, GO TOTAL!), no freaking duh. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. I just don't.**

* * *

I wiggle around in my tight, long dress, which looks completely wrong on me. I close my eyes, and grip the small bouquet of white roses in my hands. I open one eye and look at Nudge and Ella, dark purple dresses looking awesome on them, who are in front of me. They give thumbs up as the music starts.  
"Back to the streets were we began." I sing to myself. What, were you expecting The Wedding March? Oh, please.  
"Feeling as good as lovers can, you know." Nope, Panic! At the Disco all the way.  
"Yeah, we're feeling so good." Dylan and I had chosen this song, both of us. Well, Dylan was going to say yes to anything, even La Coo-coo Ratcha.  
But I never told him the real reason I chose it.  
It reminded me of Fang.  
Just 21 years ago, Fang left.  
Just one year ago, I went to that cave.  
He wasn't there.  
So, I finally answered Dylan's plea of marriage.  
And here we are today. Gettin' married.  
Goin' to the chapel, and we're… gonna get mar-ar-aried… going to the chapel of love…  
Ok, what's with me and these songs today?  
I flap my wings slightly, and I lift off the ground a half inch. I open my eyes all the way, and look ahead. Nudge had already gone, and Ella's next. Both my maids of honor. Angel left a while back, so she's not here. It's okay, though. She was really scaring me. Plus, now she can be her own flock leader…  
Just like Fang.  
I shake my head, trying to get that thought out. No, I was marrying Dylan for a reason today. That no good, selfish, leaving, ex-boyfriend, ex-best friend jerk left us, and I got over it.  
**Or did you?** The Voice chimes.  
_Shut up!_ I think, and stare at my feet, making sure that you can't see my dirt-encrusted feet out of my sandals, which, in case you were wondering, hurt like heck. I spot by my foot a tiny feather. A black one, to be exact. I bend over and pick it up, and it instantly makes me think of Fang. Ugh, I really shouldn't think about him. This is my day, and I'll spend it right. Not the wrong way. Like thinking about that little rhymes-with-witch.  
I look ahead, and it's just about my turn to go. I close my eyes tightly, and tap my foot. Finally, I take a step forward, and again, and again. Before I knew it, I was half way down the aisle. A flashback flashes in my mind.  
**  
**_**Flashback**_

_Fourteen-year-old Max and Fang were sitting up in a tree in silence. Suddenly, a loud song comes on from concert not too far away._  
_"Back to the street where we began…" Fang sings under his breath._  
_Max looks over at him and starts to laugh._  
_"What?!" he questions, accusingly._  
_"You-Fang," She explains through chortles of laughter. "Singing!"_  
_"I just happen to know the song, that's all."_  
_"But still. You have never, ever, ever sung before."_  
_"People change."_  
_She leans back on the tree with a grin on her face, and reminds herself how she should memorize the song._

**_End Flashback_**

That was fun. I spot Phoebe and Wesley out of the corner of my eye, grayish brown wings ruffled. I smirk at them and go on to my husband-to-be. He looks awesome in his grey suit.  
**See, I told you he was perfect for you.** He Voice chimes in the back of my head.  
_Maybe you were right,_ I think back.  
I had a terrible thought about Fang dramatically dying, all of a sudden. I start freaking out a bit and try to think about something else. Like maybe about Phoebe and Wesley's story.

**_Another Flashback_**

_"Come on, Max." Dylan pleads. "He's not coming back, face it."  
"Dylan…" Max starts.  
"Please." He looks at her with sad eyes. "You know things have changed."  
"Dylan." She finally says firmly.  
"Just for tonight."  
Max looks at him, and closes her eyes. "Fine."  
"Thank you, so, so, so much. I promise it'll be fun." He reassures.  
_

_**Different Flashback**_

_"Just one drink, man." A random guy slurs, holding out a beer for Max to try.  
"No. Way."  
"Come on."  
"Nope. No. Freaking. Way."  
__"Come—"  
__She sighs. "Fine."  
__"Let's go, Max." Dylan says, speech slightly slurred, holding his now girlfriend's hand, leading her to a room.  
__"O-kay…"_

**_Later..._**

_"Dylan," Max starts, coming into Dylan's room, fiddling with her t-shirt.  
"Yeah?" he asks, looking away from the television.  
__"Well…"  
__"What?"_  
_"I'm pregnant."_

**_Nine months later…_**  
_"Dylan!" Max screeches, grabbing her boyfriend by the collar. "I'm-going-to-KE-ILL YOU!"_  
_"That's cool, Max."_  
_"You did this to me! Made me give birth to TWINS!" she sobs "IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"_  
_"I know, Max."_  
_"GAH!" she covers her face with her hands, mumbling "your… fault…."_

**_Four years later…_**  
_Max marks down another day on her calendar, and grins. One more month…_  
_"Mommy?" her daughter asks, tugging on her t-shirt._  
_"Yeah, Phe?"_  
_"What are you so happy about?"_  
_The question caught her off guard, and she opens her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She quickly closes it again, sits down on the floor, and pulls her daughter on her lap._  
_"Honey…" she starts, and then sighs. "A long time ago, I met this guy. His name was Fang."_  
_"Like Wesley's middle name!"_  
_Max grins at the thought. "Yep, exactly like Wesley's middle name. Well, anyway, me and this guy became best friends. And then…" her voice trails off, and her eyes burn with tears._  
_"What, mommy?"_  
_"Ya know?" Max says, looking her daughter in the eyes. "I'll tell you when you're older."_  
_"But mo-mmy!" her daughter whines._  
_Max puts her finger on Phoebe's lips. "Later. When you're older."_

**_End Flashback_**

I step up to Dylan and I see a flash of- well, I'm not really sure what it was- in his eyes. He grins, and I do to, half-heartily.  
The random guy we chose (what? We couldn't find a priest.) Started the vows or whatever. But I wasn't listening.  
"Max." Dylan whispers.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to marry me or not?"  
"What?" I look over at the priest.  
"I do?" he asks me. I finally get it.  
"Oh. Yeah, I do. Totally."  
"Woo!" Nudge yells, waving her hands in the air.  
"Shut. Up." I growl through gritted teeth.  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
Well, I know you think what you think happens. We kiss, and we're happy with our two kids and one dog (Charlie, he'll be in the story later.) for forever. And life rocks, and I forget about Fang.  
Boy, you're wrong.  
Well, we do kiss. That happens, off course. And I was so close to doing the last part. But no, of course, since it's my life, things will just have to get screwed up.  
We go to the dining room and Dylan and I sit down at the bride and groom table.  
"So…" he starts.

"Yeah…"

"We're married."  
"Really?" I ask sarcastically.  
He chuckles. 'Yep, pretty much."  
"So…" I start, but I'm interrupted by a voice.  
"Would you like some wine?" the voice asks, and before I can look up, The Voice (in my head, stupid) chimes in.  
**Guess who?**  
I look up and I see the most freaking surprising thing ever.  
He had longish black hair, a black waiter's suit, and really, really, really dark eyes.  
It was Fang.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH DUH DUUUUH! CLIFFY! WOO! THEY MAKE ME FEEL EVIL! R&R PLEASE!**

_Posted by Animals Of The Night_


	2. Owl Who?

**Okay, hope ya'll like the first chappie. :) I know I did. So, uh... wuzzup?**

**Ha-ha, let's get on with it!**

* * *

"Uh…" I manage to stutter, looking at him with amazement. He looks at me the same way.  
"Fang?" A girl struts up to him, carrying a tray in one hand and an empty wine bottle in the other. "We're outta wine again. These chicks are drinkin' way too much." She points over to the table Nudge and Ella are sitting at. They're giggling and hitting on some dude over at the table next to theirs, Nudge hitting on some random guy Dylan met, Ella hitting on her husband, Iggy. The girl with the tray spots me, and her eyebrows scrunch together. "Who's this?"  
"Uh, Owl." Fang says. "This is…"  
"Max." I finish for him. "Max Ride."  
"Yeah." He stutters. "Uh, Max…" he looks at me and the girl. "This is Owl. My, uh… fiancé."  
It was at that moment I realized the red hair.  
My mouth gapes open, but I try to close it. I don't care. I remind myself. So what?  
"Mommy?" Wesley runs up, and takes my hand. "Aunt Ella and Aunt Nudge want me to go out with them and some guy named Chuck and Uncle Iggy later. Can I go?"  
"No. Way." I reply.  
He spots Fang and Owl, and his eyes light up. "Oh! Mommy, who are these people?"  
"Uh, Wes?" I look at Dylan for help, and he gives me a no-freaking-idea-what-to-do-you're-on-your-own-babe-sorry look. "This is…"  
"Hi, honey!" Owl says excitedly, and she bends down to Wesley's level. "I'm Owl. And this is Fang."  
"Fang!" Wesley comments, and looks over at the back-stabber-jerk "That's my…" I cover his mouth before he can say the rest, but he wrangles away. "That's my middle name!"  
He looks at my son in surprise, then at me. "Middle name?"  
"Uh…" I start.  
"Yes, his middle name." Dylan says coldly.  
"Wait…" Fang points to me, then Dylan, then Wesley. "Is that…"  
"My son?" I ask, trying to sound as cold as possible, but it comes out shaky. "Yep. Shoulda been here, Fang."  
"Mommy?" Phoebe runs up, and then she sees my face. "What's wrong with mommy?" she asks Wesley. He shrugs.  
"And this is my daughter." I say, and pull my kids to my side. "Twins. Cool, huh?" I make extra emphasis on the 'huh'.  
"If I could leave right now, I would, Fang." I say, and get right in his face. "But, obviously, I can't. 'Cause this is kinda my wedding. Now, go serve my guests, and have some other chick serve me, not you or this Owie girl here." I point to Fang's side-kick-freaking-fiance-who-I'd-really-like-to-punch-at-the-moment.  
She looks appalled. "It's Owl."  
I give her a seriously look. "Oh, I'm _sorry_!" I say sarcastically. "Here, let me make it up to you." I grab my Coke from the table, raised it over her head, and was about to pour it all over here stupid-** head, before Dylan spoke up.  
"Max!" he says. "Don't!"  
My hand shakes a bit, but I slowly move the soda. She looks at me evilly. "You shouldn't have done that, Max." she shakes her shoulders. "I'm not like you. I'm different." I suddenly remember my wings, which I tucked in before I came into the reception room. "I'm way different. I can do things to you you'd never imagine. I've been through things you'd never imagine. I've been hunted. I've been almost killed. The only thing I haven't done is having been told I have to save the world." And she snaps out her wings. They're grey and brown and black, and probably from an owl. Ironic, huh?  
I almost laughed, at that point. I mean, how cliché is this? But I didn't laugh. Instead I got up in her face.  
"Look, Owkie."  
"Owl." She corrects.  
"Owl." I say. "I've been hunted. I've been through things you'd never imagine. I can do things you'd never imagine. I have almost been killed. And, hey? Guess what?" I get all up in her face. "I have been told I need to save the world." And I snap out my own brown and white wings. She looks at me surprisingly.  
"Whoa, catfight!" a voice calls from behind me. Annoyed, I turn around and look at the guy. His black hair looked strangely out of place, he had shining, greening eyes, with a tint of yellow, tan skin (he was probably Latino), and was holding a tray with mini hot dogs on it.  
"Shut up, Buzz." Ownie says, crossing her arms. The guy raises his free hand in defense.  
"Sorry," he says. "Just ya know I can't resist a good catfight."  
"You should," Owdle says. "You're part cat."  
The guy gets a surprised look on his face. "Tell everybody, will ya?" But he shrugs, reaches up to his head, and pulls off a wig. Shaking his head in pleasure, his hair falls loosely, and you can see little gray cat ears poking out.  
Fang and Owffle _(I should really start to get her name right)_ stare at him. He shrugs.  
"So what? You snapped out your wings, she" he points to me "snapped out hers. It's a freak fest!"  
The guy turns to me, and jerks his hand out. "Hey," He says coolly. "I'm Buzz."  
I reluctantly take it, and he looks at my wings. "'Nother freak, huh?" he asks.  
I nod, and give him a weird look. This guy is interesting… and not it a good way.  
"Well, fine, then." Fang says. "Buzz, you're the only one who can serve Maximum."  
"Huh?" he asks, and then looks at me. "Oh. You."  
I give him one of my cold glares. "Yes, me, dummy," I cross my arms. "But you'd better call me Max."  
He nods, and rushes away to Gazzy, who was waving him over for more hot dogs.  
That night was a disaster. Since Buzz was the only one I would allow to wait on me, it took forever to get our food. The cake (triple triple chocolate, thank you very much!) exploded, because Iggy and Gazzy wanted to get me the "coolest present ever". Nudge and Ella were drunk, so Iggy had to lead them to Ella and his apartment (Ella drove, Nudge flew) and, quite frankly, the wedding sucked.

_(Awsome invisable line! O.o)_

_Later that night,_ at about midnight, I was lying on our couch, watching some movie, with a five year old girl on my stomach, when Dylan came in, and sits down next to me.  
"Well, that wasn't the wedding I thought it would be." Dylan comments, taking Phoebe from me.  
"Yep," I say, "Pretty weird."  
"Watcha watchin'?" he asks me.  
"No idea."  
He takes the remote from me, presses info, and reads the words that popped up. "Legally Blonde. Huh, ever seen this movie before?"  
I shake my head.  
"You want popcorn?" Dylan asks me.  
I nod my head, already drooling from the thought of the buttery goodness. He gets up, and walks into the kitchen. Phoebe wakes up, looks around, and spots me lounging on the couch.  
"What's going on?" She asks drowsily, rubbing her eyes.  
"Movie night. Go get your brother"  
Her face lights up and she bolts off the couch, into her twins' room. I relax a bit more, and Dylan came in with a huge bowl of popcorn. "What happened to our daughter?" he questions.  
"Woke up. Now it's family Movie Night."  
He plops down next to me, and Phoebe comes in, crying, "Mommy!"  
"What is it, hun?" I ask, slightly frightened at her tone,  
"Mommy! Daddy! Help!"  
"We're here, Phoebe." Dylan says, a sliver of worry in his voice.  
"Wesley!"  
"What about Wesley?"  
"He's-" she stutters. "He's-he-he's gone!"  
Dylan and I bolt into our son's bedroom, and flick on the lights.  
Where our five-year-old son was just sleeping, like, an hour ago, laid a bundle of blankets, and now a note was in his place.  
Crap. I think. I'm so done with notes that lead to terrible fates.  
Dylan picks up the note, and his eyes flicker over the page. I see tears well in his eyes as he passes it to me.

_Shouldn't have done that to Owl. Now, I'm set to do something. Good luck getting your son back.  
__-A_

A. A. A! Where did I know an A?  
Then, it came to me.  
Angel has kidnapped my son.

* * *

_Posted by Animals Of The Night_


	3. The Plan

**I got some questions. Well, one. But still.**

**Angel would steal Wesley because of reasons to be announced, but mostly 'cause I think she's evil. But still.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? You should be getting that by now.**

I read it over and over and over again. That stupid little… _bitch _kidnapped my son… my one and only son… my baby…

I couldn't take it. This has been just about the _crappiest _day ever. The wedding cake, Fang coming back, meeting Owl, everything. It all just _sucked._

So, I did the reasonable thing.

I buried my face into Dylan's chest… and sobbed like a baby.

He rubs my back, just as an "OW!" comes from the living room.

"MAX!" Iggy's voice calls, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU MOVE YOUR COUCH?"

He storms in, and tries to find at my face. I can feel it.

"Uh… what's wrong?" he asks hesitantly, and Dylan whispers the readings of the note.

"Oh, god…" he mutters.

I hear the freezer open, and Nudge call out, "Max? Dylan? Do ya have any- ooh, my head- do ya have any ice or something?"

I hear Ella and Nudge trump in, and I hear them gasp as they saw me, totally forgetting about their hangovers.

"Uh… what's wrong with Max?" Ella whispers to Iggy, and I hear the ruffle of the paper as he hands the note to her. I hear her gasp again as she read it, and handed it to Nudge, who also gasped.

"We have to go get him." Dylan says, finally.

I look up, and start to talk, but he puts his hand over my mouth, and says, "We will do it, Max. He's our son, and I refuse to give up. We'll go tomorrow."

I look at him hard, and his brown eyes beat into mine. I nod, and slowly get up.

"Mommy?" Phoebe asks, looking up at me.

"Yes, honey?" I ask in a shaky tone.

"Fang and Owl and Buzz are here!" she says excitedly, and points to the doorway, which has the trio in it.

"Yo," Fang says, but then he sees my wet face. "Holy crap, what happened?"

"Ask _her," _I answer, pointing to Owl.

"Owl?" Fang turns to his fiancé. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" she defends.

I hand her the note, and she studies it quickly. "Oh, god." She turns to me, and then looks at Fang. "I don't even know who A is."

"Angel…" I whisper, and Fang hears me. He gasps.

"Okay, why would Angel kidnap your son?" Fang asks. "I bet Wesley is in that closet, hiding, and Iggy wrote the note."

"Did not!" Iggy defends.

Dylan tip-toes over to the nearby closet, and slowly reaches for the doorknob. He then slams the door open.

I scramble to the large closet, and duck my head inside, looking around. There was no sign of my son, only a few coats at a big box of spam.

I step out, and give Iggy a glare. I swear, he felt it, too, because he says, "Ya found the spam, huh?"

"Why do you have _spam_ in my children's closet?"

"'Member how Ella and I were going to get a dog?"

"Yeah, and your 'dog' ended up being a half-fish?"

"Yeah, well, Ella read somewhere that spam is better than dog food, and…"

"It didn't work out well?"

"Yeah, he ended up dying, so…"

Phoebe whimpers. "You guys told me Fang ran away!"

"I did run away, Phoebe." Fang tells her, and then gets wide-eyes. "Wait… did you name the dog after _me?_"

"Oh, it was a month after the cave incident, get over it." I say, and he raises his eyebrows.

"What cave- ooh…" he smacks his for head. "That's why you were mad at me, wasn't it?"

I nod, knowing he knew exactly what I was talking about. "Iggy, on with your story." 

"So, knowing Ella hates the smell, I convinced the twins to let me hide it in their closet, 'cause I'm pretty sure it's illegal to throw out that much spam at one time…"

"I don't want to hear the rest." I inform, and collapse on the floor, drawing my knees to my chest. This is so unlike me… to _cry… _I've become way too much of a softie… aw, it'll _kill _me…

"Come on, guys." Dylan announces, sitting on Wesley's now empty bed, picking up Phoebe and placing her on his lap. "We've gotta pack food, we've gotta long trip tomorrow… Iggy, call Gazzy and Felicia, we'll need their help…"

"We're going too, ya know." Fang says, and we all look at him. He nods, and says, "We have too. It's our fault, anyway."

"Yeah!" Owl agrees, clinging on to Fang. It was enough to make me barf. "We have to go! I haven't had an adventure since forever!"

"Oh, yeah, dude!" Buzz says, and I give him a questioning look, meaning 'uh, dude, you really don't have wings, and we're all flying…' He notices, and scoffs. "I stole this really small plane from some navy place way back when. I use it all the time."

Just then, Gazzy and his long-time girlfriend, Felicia, walk in. "We hear there's an emergency, and we're here to help." Gazzy says, puffing out his chest. Felicia flips her long, brown hair, and nods. Gazzy met Felicia, a fellow bird kid, two years ago, at the school, and have been going out ever since.

"Wesley has been kidnapped by Angel, Gazzy." I inform him. "We're going to find him tomorrow."

Gazzy's eyes widen, and then narrow. "We're going too. Right, Felicia?" Felicia nods.

"It's official, then." I announce. "We'll go as soon as possible tomorrow."

The rest of the crew nods, as they retreat to the various couches we have around the house. Dylan takes Phoebe and mine's hand, and leads us to our bedroom. We all climb underneath the covers, and Phoebe falls asleep instantly.

Noticing my tenseness, Dylan takes my hand. "Don't worry." He whispers. "It'll all be all right."

But it wasn't that I was stiff about. It was Fang and Owl, being so lovey-dovey.


	4. Come Fly With Us

**Hola! Apparently, people like this story! YAY ME! So I am continuing! YAY YOU 'CUZ YOU'RE ALL EXCITED THAT I'M UPDATING!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really, seriously necessary? Yes? Fine. I don't own Maximum Ride, Impact: Stories of Survival, The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Dr. Martinez, Jeb, Ari, and all the other characters from Maximum Ride that I can't think of. But I **_**do **_**own Owl, Buzz, Wesley, Phoebe, and all the other OCs I made. Simple as that.**

I climb out of my bed at 5:00 in the morning, for I couldn't get any sleep, and nothing else is good on T.V. until then. I collapse down onto the only non-occupied couch, and turn on the television, and switch it to Discovery Health, to watch _Impact: Stories of Survival._ Probably one of the most addicting shows I've ever seen.

"Mommy?" I hear Phoebe whisper. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, honey." I whisper back, and she runs up, and climbs into my lap.

"Mommy?" she asks. "Are we gonna find Wesley?"

"Of course, honey. How 'bout you go pack some clothes and a book, okay?"

She nods, and dash's into her bedroom, coming back while carrying a drawstring bag and a large _Harry Potter _book.

"Honey?" I ask. "Did you read that?"

"Yeah, mommy!" she nods. "I read all of them! They were really good!"

I didn't even know we owned them.

"Uh, how about you go pack a smaller book, okay?"

"Okay, mommy!" she giggles, and replaces it with a _Magic Tree House _book.

"Much better." I say.

"Couldn't sleep?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. It was Fang.

"Not really, no." I laugh.

"Hi, Fang!" Phoebe cries.

"Hi, Phoebe." He answers.

Phoebe lays her head on my stomach, and instantly falls asleep, a talent I wish I had.

"I'm really sorry, Max." Fang says. "Just, it's that-"

"I thought you were dead, Fang." I scowl. "I can't believe you didn't show up at the cave."

"You are _so _not over me." Fang gives me a sly grin.

"I am too!" I defend.

"Sure, sure." he reassures.

"I am!"

He just rolls his eyes, and looks up at the T.V. screen. "Impact?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "Do you watch this?"

"No, not really, but Buzz and Owl do. And Anita used to love it."

"Who's Anita?" I question.

He suddenly looks very awkward. "Oh, nobody,"

"No, she's obviously somebody. So who is she?"

He sighs. "Another bird kid, Owl's sister." He answers. "We woke up one night to find her… gone."

"Oh…" I say. "That's… sad."

He nods, not turning his attention away from the television. "Oh, please." He scoffs. "This episode is always on."

I shrug, and sink into the couch. Just then, Dylan shuffles in, eyes still heavy from sleeping.

"Hey, Max. Fang," he mumbles, collapsing into the couch next to me.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Dylan?" Fang asks. Dylan looks up. "Look, man, I just wanna say sorry. For everything before. And I know that now you and Max are married, and I'm getting married to Owl pretty soon, if we don't die trying to save Wesley, so I just want to say sorry." He sticks out his hand. "Truce?"

Dylan and I look at him surprisingly. He never, _ever _spoke for that long. Fang looks at us with raised eyebrows.

"So?" he asks, still keeping his hand in front of Dylan's face.

Dylan takes it, reluctantly, and shakes it slowly.

Fang nods, as if completing some kind of accomplishment, and turns back to the credits of Impact.

"_As soon as everybody else wakes up," _I whisper into Dylan's ear. _"We're going to find Wesley." _He nods.

I lie back onto the overstuffed pillow, and watch as Phoebe wakes up, and turns the channel to _The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. _

About an hour after, Nudge, Iggy, and Ella come trudging out from their hiding places, fully dressed.

"Okay, guys." I say after Fang collects everybody else. "Here's the plan. Buzz, Ella, and Phoebe, you go in that jet. You'll have a walkie-talkie on you at all times, so we can keep in touch with you."

"No!" Phoebe wails. "I wanna _fly!" _she hugs my waist. "I wanna _fly _with _you _and daddy and Owl and Fang and Uncle Iggy and Aunt Nudge and Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Felicia!"

I pick her up. "Honey, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We'll be packing in a lot of hours."

Her lower lip trembles. "Bu-bu-but I _want to!"_

I look over at Dylan, and his expression says _let her. _

I roll my eyes. "Fine, but the moment you get hurt, you're going in that jet with Aunt Ella and Buzz."

Her face brightens. "Yay! I'm gonna go get my tiara!" She jumps out of my arms, and runs into her bedroom.

I straighten. "And the rest of us will fly. Every few hours or so, we'll stop in a town to rest up and stuff. Deal?"

"Deal." Everybody else says. Phoebe runs in with her princess tiara that we got her for Christmas perched on her head.

"Deal!" she repeats, not knowing what we're talking about.

We all eat breakfast after that, not wanting to starve to death an hour after we took off.

We scarf down our cereal, and take off.

I need to find Wesley.

About an hour after we took off, it all started.

"_Mommy…" _Phoebe moans. _"Daddy… I'm hungry…"_

I roll my eyes. "Honey, get used to it."

"Bu-bu-bu-but I want _food!" _

"Here, honey." Dylan hands her a banana.

"Dylan!" I screech. "No! She's never gonna get used to it if we feed her every hour!"

He rolls his eyes. "We _should _feed her every hour. She's only five."

"When I was five, I was lucky to get fed at all!"

"Well, we're not gonna put or daughter through that!"

I cross my arms. Whatever.

"Mommy!" Phoebe screams. "Where are you, mommy?"

I look around. There was no sign of the five-year-old.

Unless…

"Phoebe?" I call. "Did you fly into a cloud?"

"Yes!" she cries. "Help me!"

I speed down, and go underneath the cloud her voice is coming from.

"Stop flapping!"

"What? Bu-bu-bu-but then I'll fall! And _die! _Like Wesley!"

I roll my eyes. Why is my daughter such a wimp. "Just stop flapping, and it'll all be okay!"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-okay!"

The flapping noise stops, and I hear a scream come from the cloud. Phoebe drops like a rock, into my arms.

She shivers. "I want to ride with Aunt Ella and Buzz now."

I grin. "'Kay."

I pluck the walkie-talkie from my pocket. "Ella? Tell Buzz to land here. Phoebe's riding with you guys."

**And there. Sorry for no updating in a while.**

**If I find out you read this and didn't review, you are a dead person!**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Authors Note!

**Yogity yogity yo yo. WHASSUP?  
God, I'm hyper today.**

**Anyway, I need some help dudes!**

**Do you think I'm a good writer?**

**And I don't want you to lie. ESPECIALLY YOU, RACHEL!**

**I'll update once I feel confident!**

**Peace out, home dawgs!**

**Ava Ava Bodava Banana Nana Bodava.**

**ME MY MO MAVA!  
AVA!**


	6. Surprises

**Sorry, you guys, for not updating in a millennium. Things have been pretty effing busy. But, never fear, AVA IS HERE! And, guys, THIS IS A FAX STORY! DO NOT FRET!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or tacos. Pppfft, I wish.**

We decided, after we got Phoebe calmed down, we would stop for lunch. I felt like such a wimp; I was so used to having lunch every day (I haven't done something like this since fifteen years ago, when we finally defeated Itex and the rest of the psychopaths.)

Ella seemed strange, not her usual, bubbly self. She looked jittery, scared, even. I wondered why.

Owl sighs, and crosses her arms. It was obvious that she hasn't done too much traveling. "This is boring." She says, resting her head on Fang's shoulder. I resist the urge to punch her in the face.

I see Gazzy, out of the corner of my eye, rolling his eyes.

I glance over at Nudge, who was passed out, her head resting on her hoodie. Buzz lays by her, nodding his head along with the music blaring through his earbuds. It sounded like Eminem.

A slightly awkward silence hangs over us, threatening to drop and kill us all by awkwardness, as if it was a hanging piano.

Phoebe finally breaks the silence, without realizing it.

"Can I go swimming?" she asks, crossing her legs.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Honey?" Dylan asks, lifting her up onto his lap. "I don't think there's any water near here."

Phoebe shakes her head, and her eyebrows draw together. "No. There's a beach about a mile from here! Didn't you read that sign?"

"What sign?" I question.

"The sign we passed by over there!" She points to the direction we came from. "It said '5 miles from Myrtle Beach'! And that was four miles ago, so that means it's about a mile away."

We all look at her with wide eyes (except for Iggy... He was accidentally looking at the tree Phoebe was sitting by.)

"She's fucking smart." Iggy mutters.

"Honey," Owl says, taking Phoebe's hands. I resist the urge to punch her in the face. "What's negative 3,183,372 plus 4,573,573,27?"

"450,990,583." Phoebe answers, without even thinking, looking up and Owl with her big, brown eyes.

"Wow." Gazzy murmurs.

"Looks like we found out her first ability." Dylan says.

"That's why she was able to read those Harry Potter books."

"That's not that much of a big deal." Owl says, shrugging. "I read Harry Potter when I was in third grade."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, but she's not it third grade. She's five."

"Guys!" Fang interrupts. "Just shut up! Common, it's getting late, let's go swim a bit."

Buzz shakes his head. "No, no, no. I hate the water, Part cat, remember?"

"Fine, Buzz, you stay here." I stand up, taking Phoebe's tiny hand. "Anyone else staying?"

"I will." Ella speaks up quietly. "I have an upset stomach."

"Me too." Iggy says, wrapping one pale, long arm around my sister's bony shoulders. At first, I raise my eyebrows; Iggy loves to swim! Then I realized he probably didn't want to leave his wife alone with the player-type Buzz seems to be.

I shrug, and shake out my wings. "Let's go."

I take off in the air, carrying Phoebe, who was still too shaken up to fly. Sure, this would be a problem later, but I'll have to deal.

Owl squeals when she spots the beach. "There it is!" She cries, jetting down to the white sand.

We all touch-down safely, and start to have some actual fun.

With Owl. I know. Surprising, right?

Phoebe grins, kicks off her shoes, and runs toward the bay. The rest of us do the same.

"Lookit, Mommy and Daddy!" she cries to Dylan and me. "I can swim!"

"I bet I can swim faster than you." Fang dares. Phoebe giggles, and the two begin to race. Of course, Fang fails (on purpose, you could tell) and Phoebe laughs and gloats.

Later that night, we all sat around the fire, eating a pack of Oscar Meyers that we "bought" earlier. Ella bites her bottom lip, and taps her fingers on her jeans. She still had some eye makeup and blush on from the night before, but they were slightly smudged, as if she was wiping her eyes continually.

Iggy whispers into her ear, and Ella nods.

"Guys?" She gets our attention quietly. "We have something to tell you guys."

We all look at them with curious eyes, even Phoebe.

She looks down at her lap, and smirks quickly, before looking up at the rest of us and saying, "I'm pregnant."

We all look at her with wide eyes, silent, until Nudge speaks up.

"Omigod, what are you going to name her?"

That little, so Nudge-like sentence set Gazzy off. "How do you know it's going to be a girl? It's gonna be a boy!"

"No way! I think you should name it Ashley, Ella and Ig! Or Krystal!"

"Wait a minute..." Gazzy pauses for a moment, then his eyes grow wide. "If Ella and Iggy are having a baby... That means..." A look of disgust grows on his face. "Oh my god, you guys had sex!" He looks like he's about to puke. "Ew! I just thought up some really bad images!"

"Mommy?" Phoebe looks up at me. "What's sex?"

"You didn't tell her what sex is yet?" Buzz asks, smirking. "For real?"

"Buzz..." I growl, narrowing my eyes. "Shut up."

"What?" he asks, shrugging. "I was told when I was, like, three."

"Buzz!"

He looks at Phoebe solemnly. "Phoebs, sex is when a man and woman get very, very drunk, and-"

"Buzz!" I scream, whisking my daughter away from the pervert.

"Yeah, he was wrong." Owl rolls her hazel eyes. "Sex is when a man and a woman love each other very, very much, and they get married, and decide they love each other so much-"

"Owl!" I yelp.

"Yeah!" Buzz contradicts. "Max and Dylan pretty much proved my point when they had Phoebe and Wesley! And you and Fang aren't married yet, but what were you doing the other night?"

"Ew!" Nudge squeals, covering her eyes. "Buzz, shut up now before I punch you in the face! Ewwww!" She begins to take deep breaths.

"Tell me the rest of the story!" Phoebe chants.

"When you're older." Dylan promises.

"No!" She whines, her lower lip quivering. "No! I want to know now!"

"Thanks for bringing sex up earlier, Gaz." I mutter, rubbing my temples. He looks at me sheepishly.


End file.
